


nights like this...

by sigbryn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, trans bryn and sigurd supporting each other!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigbryn/pseuds/sigbryn
Summary: ... they bare themselves to each other.
Relationships: Brynhildr | Lancer/Sigurd | Saber
Kudos: 14





	nights like this...

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta-ed, and i'm not trans so if there's any inconsistency, please, PLEASE tell me asap!!! what i have read isn't always accurate, after all!

They were both lying in Sigurd's bed, enjoying each other's warmth when Sigurd decided it was the right moment to speak out his mind.

"My dear, has your body been faring well?" They had been holding each other close throughout the night the moment they laid down together, silence accompanying them earlier while immersing in each other’s warmth. Throughout the day, he had his eyes lingering on Brynhildr endlessly when he noticed her solemn expression growing deeper, her silence stretching for far too long. To anyone else, it would have been of no concern but Sigurd was not like any of them. He was always attentive to whenever Brynhildr’s demeanor changed, no matter how minuscule the change was at any time of the day whenever they were within each other’s presence. Even if he wasn’t physically there, somewhere deep within his heart, he would feel a tingle that something was wrong. 

(And he had no doubt that Brynhildr too, would have the same feeling he would get as well whenever something happened to him, even if had said nothing on the matter. She would just seem to know.)

When she didn’t respond to him, he took it as his cue and began to stroke through her hair softly and gently, running his fingers through as he began to press lingering kisses on her forehead. Brynhildr still hadn't responded to him as he continued on leaving kisses on her, but Sigurd was no fool, he did not miss the moment when her hold on his form had tightened momentarily and she had moved closer to seek more of his bodily warmth. She didn’t need to ask further (or even use her words, for that matter), as he began to readjust his grip on her, ensuring that he was holding her snugly fitting with his body (as if he hadn’t been doing just that).

(Even until now, it still makes his heart flutter whenever he feels their bodies slot together perfectly; as if they were made for each other from the beginning of time.)

"It hurts... but I will be fine with you here, my beloved. It is something that I will bear upon my being, for as long as it holds strong. Not just for me, but for you as well." Brynhildr's words may be an attempt to reassure Sigurd's mind but her pained tone had merely done otherwise. Instead of having the effect of soothing his mind’s worry, it merely concerned him even further. Even so, Sigurd tried to push down the pain he was feeling and instead, he began to trail his kisses onto her face when she had moved back slightly to gauge his reaction.

A kiss on the top of her head.

Yet another kiss to her forehead.

A kiss to her eyelids.

A kiss to her cheeks.

Then a kiss, softly placed upon her lips for a few seconds before he pulled away, letting the warmth from his own to linger on hers.

Even as he pulled away from her lips, he made sure his own would have never lingered far from her skin, as he brought his face close to hers, their nose touching slightly and his lips hovering over her mere distance away. "My beloved, I would not let you bear this burden alone. Share your pain with me, for I am here to ease them as much as this body could ever do." He lifted one of his hands away from her long hair, only to bring the same hand forward to her forehead to caress away the locks that were blocking her eyes from his. "It is the least that I could have done for you, as your husband, and a way to prove the love this body holds."

Hearing his words full of love, Brynhildr then reached forward to place her own lips on his this time, initiating another kiss and making sure to keep the contact for as long as she could before pulling away. For the two of them, a simple contact like that, no matter how light and short it was, it felt like countless hours of bliss a man could ever dream of. They both had shared a small smile at the prospect as if they could have sensed the other's thoughts and silently agreeing to it even without any words being shared. "My love, my husband... you have done so much for me, even now, as we lie here in this bed." She began to caress his face now, her soft touches leaving a lingering feeling across his skin. "Please, if there is something of concern that comes to you... then do not hold it back from me as well. Let me into your pain as well, like how you have done for me this many times." 

A soft smile crossed on Sigurd's lips at her words. "Your existence itself is a constant reminder for me to be a better person every day. You have given me the strength to be a better person, to take care of my body and your love directs me back to my most important person. You, my other half." He didn't need to say anything further to her, she had understood everything he had and hadn't conveyed in his declaration. They both had known how it had been when Sigurd had pushed himself far too much, especially when he wore his binder.

Even though he had tried his hardest to hide any of the discomforts he had for the rest of the day, he should have known that nothing would have passed her sight. Even if neither of them had come across each other for the day, as Sigurd was asked to accompany their Master for the day when she wanted to do her daily quests. When he had finally returned, Brynhildr had immediately sought him out to check on how he was doing and despite his reassurances, she had known better. Even as she had not pressed the matter further after his return when they had both retreated into their room for the night, was when Brynhildr had begun to coerce him into talking about how his body felt after the day and at first, he had avoided trying to make her worry by dismissing any concerns she held for him but he should have known better himself. 

If she couldn’t stop himself from worrying about her, then the same would apply in reverse. Throughout the night, Brynhildr had shown her concern to no end as he kept checking and making sure everything was alright with her beloved, no matter how much he had to reassure her throughout that he would not commit the same mistake ever again and that this was a momentary lapse of foolishness on his part. It took every ounce of effort he could muster into finally being able to put her heart at ease, but it never stopped her from seeking him out at any point of the day and to ask about how he was feeling.

(She wasn’t the only one asking him how he was feeling, for he had also done the same for her whenever she asked if his body was doing good for the day.) 

Ever since then, until that day, he had done everything that his body could ever afford to do to ensure he would keep his promise. Even if the subject was never brought up again, but judging by Brynhildr's silent content looks as they lay down on their bed, he knows she was happy for him. To Sigurd, there was nothing he could ever ask for more. Brynhildr's smile and happiness had always been something he had wanted and wished; to live as happily as she could ever be right now. It was always better if her happiness was because of him, and he always ensured that he would put her happiness first whenever he could. 

(Plus, her happiness always shone on her, even if some of his romantic gestures left her face flushed red. He had always liked it whenever he managed to pull such expression from her and it never fails to raise his spirits higher throughout the rest of the week and gave him the extra boost of energy that he may need for anything he needed to make it done with.)

“Dear…?” Brynhildr’s soft voice trailed away, as she continued to look into his eyes, her tone having a slight inquisitive tone when Sigurd kept on with his silence. Sigurd had merely shaken his head, merely resting his forehead against her again when he noticed their slight, barely-there distance. He had always loved it whenever their skin made contact with each other and he took it as his own personal mission to seek for her touch and warmth whenever he could. 

“It is of no concern.” Another soft smile. “Let us rest the night away, shall we?”

(Afterwards, they didn't need to say another word to each other, letting their warmth and touches to convey their love and concern to each other. It was more than enough, as it was a constant reminder that no matter how fate demands to go against them, they would make sure that their love would prevail all forces in the world and they would constantly remain together as one.)

**Author's Note:**

> talk sigbryn with me at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/sigubryn)


End file.
